Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-191400 proposes a solid-state imaging apparatus for performing focus detection of a pupil division method. Each pixel of this solid-state imaging apparatus has two photoelectric conversion elements. A focus detection signal is generated based on a charge generated by one photoelectric conversion element. An image data signal is generated based on charges generated by the both photoelectric conversion elements.